


Chess piece

by Kaesteranya



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The romance of the not-battlefield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess piece

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this piece is taken from the 31 Days theme for October 25, 2007.

For a pair like them, the prelude to sex or any sort of romantic activity was a game of Go. They conversed/argued/flirted through the chance glances, the near perfect silence between rounds, the imperceptible click of black and white stones upon a lacquered wood board. A connection like theirs transcended traditions and the particulars of courtship be they gay or straight, liberal or conservative. Theirs was a romance of brilliant minds and competitive hearts.

 

Years later, long after Hikaru and Akira had come out to the joy (or chagrin) of the professional world, students at their school sometimes stumbled across them in their favorite game room, facing off and looking like they enjoyed it a little _too_ much for comfort. It made the other teachers a little uncomfortable, but provided a few good laughs and a constant wellspring of lewd jokes for the upperclassmen.


End file.
